


goodbye days.

by mangamaniac48



Series: Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can never go back to the peaceful days, but we can make the best of what we have now. </p>
<p>Armin Arlelt x Reader </p>
<p>Prompt: strength<br/>For: reffieisred<br/>[Written for the Lunaescence June 2013 Fic Trade]</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye days.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Imported from Luna.
> 
> Original A/n: Hello! I was tossing up between Armin and Marco for the prompt, but I was less familiar with Marcos character so I went on the safe side ouo I feel that this is more of a several-years-later story (if the characters will even survive that long /shot) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> * * *

The weak sunlight shone on the porch you sat on, illuminating strands of your hair as you waited for him to come back. 

He worries you. His decision to be part of the Scouting Legion — dangerous, and you believed unbefitting of him — always had rested uneasily on your heart. And so here you were, waiting, again, for him to come back, slightly battered and with haunted blue eyes. At the least, he would come back in one piece, unlike some other poor soldiers who never even returned. 

But you dreaded the very thought of it… he was certainly not cut out for physical exertion, and for him to push himself to do something he was near incapable of terrified you. Many stronger soldiers had come back (or not) in worse condition. At the least though — he was intelligent, a sharp tactician who could read moves and body language remarkably well. 

Being clever alone was not enough to survive in this harsh world. You knew that simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time was enough to ensure one’s death. Was that not how Eren’s mother died? Oh, if only the present could return to the peaceful days of long ago… 

You look up again from the book you are reading (but not taking in) and see the familiar blond stumbling towards you. As he approaches, you stand up and stride over to embrace him. He hugs you tightly as you bury your head into his neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and blood and leather and _Armin_. 

”I’m glad you’re safe.” 

He doesn’t say anything. He grasps your cheek with a calloused hand and kisses you roughly, desperately, wanting only to feel you. Though your eyes are closed, you can feel him staring at you through the kiss, wanting to ingrain your face into his memory instead of the countless sights of dying comrades and grinning titans. It’s been a bad mission this time, you can tell. 

”Welcome home,” you breathe as you pull away. He’s still holding onto your arms, not wanting to let go. 

You could never revisit the past, but you could make the best of your present — by relishing the time you had left and believing in Armin (and humanity’s) power. 

After all, what is strength but the faith of loved ones? 

* * *


End file.
